Magic
Magic is one of the main ways to battle in Castle Crashers. Though it has limited power at the earlier levels, it can be devastating at later ones. The highest magic bonus in the game is to use the Black Morning Star or Unicorn Horn, which both deal a +6 magic boost, while using the Beholder Animal Orb, which adds +2 magic boost, yielding a total bonus of +8 magic. Magical Attacks Magic is used to perform non-standard attacks. Elemental magics are specialized and more useful on some targets than others. Non-elemental magic is general-purpose and will be equally effective on most every type. The combos are listed below. Splash Attack :* To Perform: On the Xbox, in order to do a splash attack, do , or for the PS3, do , . :* Effect : Attack multiple enemies. The higher the magic stat, the more range and damage. Can't block splash attacks with shields. :* Magic Level Needed: 0 Projectile Attack :* To Perform: On the Xbox, in order to do a projectile attack, do , or for the PS3, do , . :* Effect: Magic attack that focuses on a single enemy, but has a higher damage then the Splash Attack. Its damage increases with magic level. Can block with shields. :* Magic Level Needed: 5 Midair Attack :* To Perform: On the Xbox, in order to do a midair attack, do , , or for the PS3, do , , . :* Effect: A basic mid-air magic attack. Damage increases with magic level. :* Magic Level Needed: 10 Elemental Infusion :* To Perform: On the Xbox, in order to do an Elemental Infusion, do , , , or for the PS3, do , , , . :* Effect: Melee attack imbued with the power of your character's element. Damage is determined by strength and magic levels. :* Magic Level Needed: 15 Elemental Infusion Level 2 :* To Perform: '''Do the same thing you did for Elemental Fusion, but now you add, on Xbox, a , and on the PS3, add a . :* '''Effect: '''Elemental Infusion with an extra attack at the end. :* '''Magic Level Needed: '''15 :* '''Character Level Needed: '''50 Magic Jump :* '''To Perform: On the Xbox, in order to do the Magic Jump, do , or for the PS3, do , . :* Effect: This lets you perform a magic-assisted jump, allowing you to jump higher and damage any enemies standing under you. :* Magic Level Needed: 20 : thumb|300px|right Categories of Magic Magical categories pertain to the general type of damage the attack does; either Fire, Ice, Snow, Electricity, Poison, Dark, Wind, Nature, Non-elemental, Love, Healing and Money. Fire ---- Characters: :Orange Knight, Fire Demon Attacks: : Ice ---- Characters: :Blue Knight Attacks: : Snow ---- Characters: :Iceskimo Attacks: : Electricity ---- Characters: :Red Knight Attacks: : Poison ---- Characters: : Green Knight Attacks: : Dark ---- Characters: :Skeleton, Cultist Attacks: : Wind ---- Characters: :Bear Attacks: : Sand ---- Characters: :Saracen Attacks: : Nature ---- Characters: :Snakey, Brute Attacks: : Death Characters Necromancer Attacks Non-elemental ---- Characters: :Gray Knight, Industrialist, Fencer, Ninja, Stove Face, Barbarian, Thief, Conehead, Peasant, Civilian, Alien Hominid, Gray Knight 2, Blacksmith Attacks: : Note: With non-elemental magic, attacks greatly differ from one character to another. Please see each character's separate page for information pertaining to that character's Magic attacks. Love Characters': 'Pink Knight : Healing ---- Characters :King Attacks : Money Characters Hatty Hattington Attacks : Notes Magic is a very useful skill. Fire and Poison carry a DoT (Damage over Time) aspect that generally allow them to turn up more damage on non-resistance enemies when full damage take effect. Splash Magic hits multiples times, which can be used to quickly defeat Bosses or other enemies that are immune to knock-back. Magic is very powerful, but somewhat less reliable than convential melee. Trivia *Kill the Barbarian Boss using magic jumps only and all princesses will stay put but cannot be freed. Note: don't do this on online matches unless you are Level 256 *An aura will appear around your character when you hold down RT See also * Combos * Playable Characters * Skills Category:Skills